


505

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Do not read if you are under 18 NSFW!SMUT AHEAD!Jean catches the next flight home to surprise the reader. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	505

Jean took the next available flight home. Romantic notions were pushed to the back of his mind by the need pooling within him. Only being gone a week felt like an eternity. Long fingers ran through his ashy hair, as his leg bounced hearing various boarding announcements. Checking his watch for the fifteenth time since he sat down the minutes seemed to drag on. A notification dinged on his phone. Digging it out of his pocket his eyes flickered to the Snapchat notification. 

One unopened snap from Angel <3

Jean tapped the red box opening the image. Muscles froze at the pornographic picture. The only thing covering her body was a pair of lace panties, and black thigh highs that accentuated her supple thighs. The screenshot Jean took was automatic. Swallowing, his eyes flickered around the boarding area. The thought to check his surroundings before opening the image never crossed his mind. Relaxing he noticed no one sat near him, and the image had remained for his eyes only. Taking another peak at the photo he had to suppress a groan. It’d been too long since he’d traced her skin in the dark, and felt her between the sheets. She had no idea he was coming home early. Taking pleasure in teasing him when he was hundreds of miles away. Jean couldn’t deny he enjoyed her naughty antics, and the prospect of finally punishing her for her little games was driving him wild. 

Jean swiped open the chat. Thumbs working quickly to type out the message: you naughty girl.

Turning his phone on silent he gathered his things for boarding. Handing over his boarding pass the flight attendant raked over his figure with her gaze. Jean managed a half smile of acknowledgment heading down the boarding bridge as soon as she handed over his ticket. Leather felt cool against his back as he settled into his seat. Pulling out his phone to switch it to airplane mode he found a picture in response to his text. Her index finger was in her mouth, her other arm wrapped around her breasts giving a perfect view of her cleavage. 

He almost missed the small text at the bottom of the picture that read: I miss you Jean boy :(

Another screenshot and he was turning his phone on airplane mode. The buckle of the airplane seat clanked as he latched it. Leaning his head back against the seat he closed his eyes. He was only a two hour flight away from her. Nine o’clock and he’d have his arms around her. 

Another stranger sat next to him on another flight. Digging out his headphones and Nintendo Switch he tried to pull his thoughts away from what would transpire tonight. The images he’d received this evening allowed him to think of little else.  
His skin was hot, and his tie felt constricting. Fingers loosened the knot, unbuttoning the top two buttons of the ironed button down. He couldn’t get that damn image out of his mind. Pausing his game he rubbed his temples. Dirty scenes playing in his mind. 

Small hands slipping between her thighs, soft sighs escaping her painted lips. Fingers dancing over her pussy as her back arched into the pleasure. 

Jean snapped out of his daydream adjusting quickly in his seat to hide the erection he’d just created for himself. Laying the Switch in his lap he unpaused the game, determined to make it the rest of the flight without another slip up. 

The parking garage was empty as he walked to his car. Popping the trunk he threw his suitcase in the back. Taking more care to place his leather messenger bag in his passenger seat. Lights on the dash lit up as he put the key in the ignition. 

The forty minute drive home seemed to blur by with the passing headlights. A soft light came from his apartment floor as he parked his car. Gathering his things he trudged up the concrete steps. Keys jingled as he unlocked the front door.

The apartment was quiet when he walked through the door. Taking care to set his bags down he locked the door behind him. Kicking his shoes off he found the bedroom door was cracked, red LED lights casting a glow on the carpet. A low hum could be heard from the bedroom, and Jean recognized the sound instantly. Electricity seemed to spark under his skin as he leaned against the doorway pleased with sight before him. 

The filthy images his mind had conjured didn’t compare to this. The soft mewls that escaped her lips, one hand on her breast as the other teased her slick folds with a vibrator. Enraptured in the thralls of pleasure she hadn’t even noticed him there. Her back arched grinding closer to the toy. Jean bit his bottom lip observing her touch herself. A vivid image he would save for future trips when she casually mentioned she’d gotten off earlier during their facetime conversations. He knew exactly what that entailed now.

“Jean!” She gasped, a flustered look coming over her face. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Jean said, pushing himself off the doorway. The mattress dipped beneath his weight as he placed his hand on her’s, guiding the vibrator back to her clit. Hips bucked at the sudden stimulation when the toy made contact with her pussy. Jean guiding her hand through swirling motions. Leaning over her he captured her lips in a deep kiss. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good angel,” Jean promised. Switching the vibrator to a higher setting he felt her nails digging into his forearm. His name falling from her lips in a desperate plea. He heard something about cumming between sharp breaths.

“Oh baby, you’re going to cum as many times as I want.” Honey eyes watched an orgasm shake her body. Switching off the vibrator he set it aside. Stripping himself of his jacket, shirt, and tie he watched her settle down from her high. Climbing over her he enveloped her in another kiss. The kisses were slow and deep as he swirled his tongue around her’s. His thumb stroked her jaw as he buried his other hand in her hair, gripping at her roots. Soft hands trailed up his stomach and lower back. Eagerly exploring the expanse of his skin. 

Breaking the kiss Jean’s eyes took in her curves. She looked divine underneath him, and he realized the pictures she sent were nothing compared to her under his gaze. Fidgeting underneath him a smirk pulled at his lips. He loved when she was needy, grinding against nothing but air. She looked fuckable, and he couldn’t resist slipping his middle finger into her soaked entrance. Rubbing tiny circles, just enough to get her excited. 

“Jean,” she moaned tugging at the locks on the nape of his neck. Desperate for more. Needy moans made his dick twitch, and he was painfully hard looking at her so soft, and fuckable on their bed. All he wanted to do was sink into her, but he also wanted her to cum until she was a sobbing mess. 

He slipped his index finger into her, the added finger making her feel full. Hooking his fingers he started rubbing her g-spot. The sharp inhale he solicited from her had him smirking. Hitting her sweet spot she felt the pressure building. Her juices coated his hand and dripped down his forearm. She was a beautiful mess as she gripped the sheets desperate for some purchase against the pleasure Jean was pulling from her. 

Jean leaned over capturing her nipple in his mouth. With a sharp gasp she had her fingers buried in his hair. He knew her most sensitive parts, and loved hearing the breathy moans that escaped her lips. Swirling his tongue around her nipple, his hand played with her other breast. Toying with the sensitive bud feeling her grind against his fingers, and tugging at the roots of his hair. His name escaped her lips in a needy whine. 

The way she flexed around his fingers knew she was on the edge, and he had half a mind to keep her there. Toying with her, until he deemed it fit for her to come undone. 

Withdrawing his fingers he heard her whimper at being pulled away from the edge. “Jean,” she whined, dragging out the last consonant. 

“I want to hear you beg baby,” he said, honey eyes locking with hers as he sucked on his fingers that were soaked in her juices.

“Jean please,” her voice came out in a huff, at his demands.

His fine brow rose at her tone. His dick twitching in his pants at the attitude she was starting to show him. “I know you can do better than that,” he said trailing off, dipping his fingers in her slick before retracting them.  
Her body jerked at his touch, soliciting a wide grin from the ashy blond. He knew exactly how to leave her a begging mess, and the brattier she got the deeper she’d want him. 

“Jean, please.” Impatience coated her tongue as her hand gripped his forearm. 

Fingers slipped inside her, and Jean added a third this time. A small gasp escaped her lips, and her back arched into his touch. A soft squelching sound lingered in the air as he rubbed her g-spot soaking the cotton sheets beneath her. 

“Is that for me baby?” Jean inquired, feeling her nails dig into his forearm. Nodding her eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure.

Jean gripped her chin, as (e/c) eyes flew up to gaze into his, “use your words angel.”

“Yes Jean,” she panted, as he released her settling between her legs. Propping herself up slightly, eager to see her thighs framing his face. Honey eyes locked on hers as he licked her clit. Hands tugged his hair as a moan escaped her lips. Jean continued fingering her as his mouth wrapped around her clit, playing with the bundle of nerves, and drinking up her essence. 

By the way her back was arching, and hips grinding against him he knew she was close. Sweet whimpers escaped her lips. He felt her pulsing against his fingers as she came, her cum dripping down his chin as he tried to lick up everything she was giving him.  
Tired muscles relaxed beneath him. Lazy fingers carded through his hair. Bliss was written on her face as he pulled away, wiping his chin with the back of his hand his honey eyes took in her exhausted frame. He watched her slip out of the bed settling between his thighs. (E/C) eyes batted up at him as she popped the button of his jeans open. Widening his hips in anticipation the sound of the zipper seemed to echo in his ears. Warm hands tugged at his jeans, and he lifted his hips to allow her to strip him of his jeans. 

Running her hands up his thighs she pressed open mouth kisses across his stomach. Jean leaned back on his elbows to give her better access. Nipping at his hip bones, a smirk appeared on the corners of her mouth. Enjoying the way his body would shudder at the sensation. 

“Fuck you’re a tease,” Jean hissed as she sucked a hickey on his lower stomach. 

Tension released through his muscles when she finally discarded his boxer briefs and sucked on the head of his dick. Swirling her tongue around the tip the bitter taste of precum hit her tongue. Slowly she started to bob her head.

“You’re a cock tease,” he grunted, soliciting a hum from her that vibrated against his dick. Hands brushed her hair aside to watch her lips wrapped around his cock, pulling him deeper with each bob of her head. Abs flexed under her skilled tongue, and Jean’s mouth watered when her eyes gazed up at him while she lowered her mouth down on him. Cheeks hollowed as she continued to bob her head, eyes locked with his. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” he warned. Fine brows scrunching together, and she released him with audible pop. A smug grin on her face at how fast she’d brought him close to orgasm. Drawing her thumb across her lips Jean wrapped his arms around her pulling her down onto the mattress. 

Her back pressed into his chest, as they laid on their sides. Jean’s fingers tracing her exaggerated curves in this position. A large palm gripped her thigh as he slowly slid into her. She couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her lips, head dropping back against Jean’s shoulder. His cock filled her, and she felt him in every sweet spot. When he bottomed out her pressed a sloppy open mouth kiss to her lips, before he slowly started rocking his hips. Whimpers escaped her lips as he kept the pace.

“Fuck you’re tight for me baby,” Jean grunted into her cheek. His nose rubbing against her temple, occasionally pressing soft kisses to her skin.

The low hum of the vibrator surprised her when Jean pressed it against her clit. “You always feel so good when you’re gripping my cock,” his voice was breathy in her ear. 

The coil inside her tightened, and soon she was cumming around his cock. Her grips on the sheets tightened as waves of pleasure shot through her body. A haze filled her brain still drunk on her orgasm as she pulled Jean into a deep kiss. 

“Oh you’re not don’t cumming angel,” Jean cooed, switching the vibrator up to a higher speed. “I know you can give me one more.”

Flipping her onto her back he slid back into her pressing the vibrator to her clit. “Mmm...Jean, it’s too much,” she breathed, her body spasming at the stimulation of his dick and the vibrator. 

“Baby, I thought you missed my cock.” Jean purred, his hips snapping into her. Setting a brutal pace, eyes mesmerized by the way her pussy sucked him in. 

“I do,” her voice was desperate, on the edge of another orgasm. Jean retracted the vibrator, and he watched (e/c) eyes widened. “Jean please!” She cried desperately.

“I thought you were too tired to cum,” Jean reasoned, placing his hand on her lower stomach. Feeling him fill her with each snap of his hips. “You take me so good baby,” Jean’s voice trailed off, hypnotized by her naked body.

Nimble fingers snaked down her body to play with her clit. “Fuck, keep touching yourself.” Jean said, snapping his hips driving into her. Her pussy was soon pulsing around his dick as another orgasm washed through her. 

Fucking her through her orgasm, he finally allowed himself to cum. He finally stilled, catching his breath, and he felt gentle fingers brush his hair out of his face. Pulling out he watched his cum leak out of her. Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss.

“I’ll run a bath,” Jean said, disappearing to the bathroom. The sound of the faucet filling the tub was the only sound in the apartment. Jean pulled out a couple of candles, placing them around the tub, before adding some fragrant bath soap. 

Jean carried her bridal style to the bathroom. The hot water felt good against her tired muscles. Leaning forward, she Gave Jean enough room to slip in behind her. Resting her back against his chest, she closed her eyes relaxing into his body.  
“I’m happy you’re home,” she hummed, as Jean gently massaged her scalp. Pressing a light kiss to her temple he let a comfortable silence fall over them. 

Jean tried to think of the best way to break the news as they sat in the tub. They didn’t get out until the water started to grow cold. Handing her a towel, he slipped on a pair of boxer briefs, and watched her apply lotion to her body.

“Y/N?” Jean spoke softly. He watched her (e/c) eyes flicker to him full of adoration. Rubbing the rest of the lotion onto her forearms she made her way over to him. Crawling into bed, she rested her head on his chest. 

“What is it Jean?” 

“I have to leave in a couple days,” he murmured. Running his hand down her soft skin. He knew how much she hated him being gone, but she did her best to stay supportive.

“Oh,” she breathed, surprised at his sudden revelation. Disappointment filled her at the realization that Jean would be leaving soon. “How long this time?” 

“A week.” Jean said, a long sigh escaping his lips. 

There was no point in lingering on the fact that Jean would be leaving in a few days. Y/N grabbed her phone sitting up, “well let’s order takeout.” She suggested, finding their favorite local Chinese restaurant. “We can eat, put on a movie, and cuddle.” 

Jean smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. “That sounds perfect,” he said, grabbing her laptop he put on Legally Blonde while she finished ordering takeout. Snuggling up to his side to settle in for the rest of the night.


End file.
